Heart made from Stone
by Paige394
Summary: Several years after the battle Hermiones dreams take her on a quest to find love. I know this is romantic fluff but I like romantic fluff. I have probably put this in the wrong place but none of this belongs to me, everything HP related belongs to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione watched Harry gathering the tears from the potion masters face, she could scarcely breathe at the events unfolding before her. Professor Snapes eyes had briefly connected with hers as she passed the vial to Harry and for a second she had felt as though he was trying to convey something to her. Harry rose from the now still body and without a word exited the room, followed closely by Ron.

Hermione looked down, the feeling of empathy for Snape overwhelming her, she could not leave him like that, this would be the last time she would see him , she had always had respect for him although she had never told a soul. Most people saw him as obnoxious, overbearing and mean but Hermione saw how he used these attributes to great effect, getting the best from his students. The fact he was tall, mysterious and self-confident had made him attractive in her eyes and she had found that his passion for books only fuelled that attraction.

She knelt down beside his body and reached to close his unseeing eyes, as she did she realised that this man was the first man that she had ever loved, not a lustful, all consuming love but a sweet adoration that now could never be developed into anything more. She leant down and kissed the final tear from his cheek, "Goodbye, Professor." With a heavy heart she rose and followed the boys, not knowing what the next few hours would bring.

It had been seven years since that night and in that time many things had changed in the wizarding world, things were peaceful with only rare outbreaks of unrest as all the former death eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Hermiones life had changed too, after finishing her last year at Hogwarts it had not really taken long for Ron and her to start to drift apart, finally realising that they did not have that much in common and it was mutually agreed that they were much better as friends than they would be as a couple. She would see him at the gatherings and balls that were thrown throughout the year, his fame and money always ensuring that there was a usually very pretty, large breasted young woman accompanying him but never the same one.

Things were totally different for Harry who had married Ginny with very little hesitation and had settled down, now with the twins Sirius and Fred reeking havoc around the home and Ginny pregnant again, Harry finally had the family he had always wanted. Hermione would see him regularly, when he would drop in on his way home from the Ministry to chat and have five minutes peace before he had to go home, she was grateful that he would spend time with her as she had very few other callers.

Hermione had not locked herself away, she had been on a few dates since Ron but none of the men had been a suitable match for her, there was always some flaw that would manifest itself at some point that made her realise she would prefer to be alone than spend another minute with any of them. So in the end she had made the choice to be alone rather than settle for someone who would end up driving her crazy, now spending her days buried in books her thirst for knowledge her only companion.

Hermione sat in her living room, curled up in a over large chair in front of a fire that was dying, once again time had gotten away from her as she just finished reading the book. This one had been an ancient book of potions and their uses and properties, she found she had taken a unusual fascination with the subject of potions since Professor Snape had left her an extensive library in his will. It had taken years for the will to be read as Snapes body had never been found, as soon as Harry had explained to Professor Mcgonagal about what Snape had done for them all, she had sent a detachment of Aurors to retrieve the body but when they had entered the room there had been nothing there.

It was taking her a long time to sort through the books he had left her, each one when unwrapped was inviting her to open and read and Hermione being Hermione could not resist what she may find inside. The book had been the reason she found herself in this house, for it had a library to house them as she knew she could never part with any of his books.

The clock on the mantle chimed midnight, making her realise it was time for bed as she rose her eyes flickered to the pile of unopened books in the corner. There was a slender one on top which she picked up for a little light reading in bed, the package although thin surprised her by its weight.

Taking the it she made her way to her bedroom, placing it on her bedside cabinet as she got ready for room was her favourite place in the house, she had taken care to ensure it was perfect for her. The large bed dominated the room, she knew she did not need one so big but the luxury of being able to stretch out and read in any position was a pleasure. Hermione pulled her nightdress on and got on the bed, picking the book up she carefully unwrapped it, as the paper came away she let out a small gasp.

The book was covered in the finest dark green leather and embossed with the most intricate design, the front had a coiled serpent which had been accentuated with gold leaf and had two red rubies for its eyes, it was held shut by a gold clasp on it was a smaller version of the serpent raised up in silver. She rubbed her thumb over the snake, then gently pushing down on it. it slid and released the clasp.

As she opened the cover she could tell that this was not actually a book but a container made to resemble one, on the inside in a velvet lined recess lay a flat black oval stone. As the light caught it she could see green luminescent flecks running through it, she picked it out and instead of feeling cold it seemed to radiate a gentle heat on her palm. Hermione had never seen anything like it and turning it over and over in her hand she seemed to get a feeling of contentment from the action. Her body relaxed and her eyes became heavy, she closed her fingers over the stone and was soon fast asleep.

Had she stayed awake she would have seen a green mist coming from the stone, collecting in a floating ball which rose in the air and then slowly enter her forehead.

Hermione found herself standing on the edge of a lake the fact that she was in her nightdress made her think she was dreaming but something did not feel right, this felt more real than any other dream that she had experienced.

"Miss Granger," came the voice from behind her, " I have been waiting for you!" She held her breath, she had not heard that voice for so long but the velvet tones took her straight back to the classes in the dungeons, She remembered how difficult some of Snapes lessons had been as she tried to concentrate on what he was saying rather than lose herself in his voice.

"This may be easier if you could turn to face me" he drawled. Hermoione turned to face him, he was stood not five feet from her, he was wearing a black shirt opened at the neck, trousers and boots, it seemed strange to her as she had never seen him in anything but his robes. She tugged down on her nightshirt painfully aware of how she must look to him and wishing that the garment had been slightly longer.

His dark eyes flicked down her body, "Don't worry there is no one else to see you here, Miss Granger, there will only ever be us." He said.

"And where is here? I don't feel like I am dreaming this feels different" she questioned.

"Always the one to need to know everything, nothing changes does it?" Snape said "This is your dream Miss Granger but it is my memory, one of the memories you took from me as I lay on the floor, the memories that were in the tear you kissed from my cheek. The memories that have been waiting in your mind, waiting till I could find my way to them. You see you are kind of my personal pensieve."

Hermione blushed at the mention of her kiss, but curiosity getting the better of her "I have never used a pensieve but I remember Harry telling me no-one could see him or talk to him when he was in them. So why can you see and talk to me?"

"Ah, you see this is a mixture of my memories and your dreams," Snape carried on "when you picked up the stone you made that connection and now here we are, joined for the time being in this half world."

Hermione looked around taking in her surroundings "Where exactly are we?" she asked.

"This is where I grew up" Snape looked out over the lake "I would come here to get away from things at home."

Hermione stared at the man before her, she had never heard him speak of anything other than potions and to bark orders and punishments. She looked at his face, it looked softer here not as pinched and the perpetual frown he wore was absent making him appear much younger. He was not what people would consider good looking but as she studied his features it stuck her that she did find him extremly attractive.

"Do you see that rise over there?" Snape pointed to a hill at the far side of the lake "if we went to the top we could see the house where I grew up."

"Shall we go look?" Hermione was eager to learn more of his life and if he was willing to share she was not going to hesitate.

"No, I do not wish to see it as it was." His tone was harsh as he spoke "I was never happy there. When I inherited it after my parents died I was going to raze it to the ground but in the end I decided I liked having somewhere to go, somewhere I could get away from all the madness. So I gutted it and changed the interiors to something more in keeping with what I wanted."

"I would like to see that." Hermione said.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger we may visit one night." He had a faint smile on his face as he turned to face her "but for now our visit is over."

He gently took her hand and raised it to his mouth, placing a light kiss there.

"I hope it will not be too long until you return."

As he spoke the words Hermione felt herself being pulled from the dream, Snape slowly dissolving in front of her and she felt him moving further and further away.

She awoke on her bed to find the stone still clutched in her hand but it looked different in the morning light. She could not see any of the luminescence from the night before and the stone felt cold to her touch. Shaking her head she placed the stone beside her bed and decided she was being silly and that it had jut been a dream, a very vivid dream but a just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Life had carried on as normal for Hermione after her encounter with Snape, so much so that the dream had been pushed out of her mind for last couple of weeks. She had finally finished sorting the book, taking satisfaction from placing the final one on the shelf. Although a little part of her was feeling lost as she now had nothing to fill her nights. Maybe she would put a laboratory in the cellar, the idea of trying to make some of the amazing potions she had read about was very appealing.

She exited the library, taking one last glance at the room a smile played on her lips as she thought of how the Professor would have been happy to see his books being so well looked after. He must have realised that she was the perfect person to bequeath them to.

She was exhausted, deciding that she would forego supper tonight and head straight to bed. She showered quickly, putting on her nightdress she turned off the bathroom light and headed for bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching for her brush, her eyes fell on the stone. The green glow coming from the stone on her bedside table made her forget about her hair, she held her breath as she picked it up...it was warm to her touch.

Swinging her legs up on the bed she lay back and began to turn the stone in her hand. Once again she felt relaxed and sleepy, her eyes so heavy she could barely keep them open and soon she was asleep.

She found herself in a cold room. there were no windows and candle flames made dancing shadows on the walls, which were filled with racks containing unusual metal instruments, chains and whips. Four large wooden tables fitted with restraining devices dominated the floor and in the middle a stone fire pit filled with ashes. Snape was sat on the edge of the pit, he stood as he realised that Hermione had joined him.

"Miss Granger." He slightly dipped his head in greeting.

"Professor" she replied, although her surroundings unnerved her she was pleased to see him "What is this place?"

"This is a place I would rather forget" Snape frowned as his eyes looked around the room.

"If that is so, why are we here?" She questioned.

"I have to show you what kind of man I used to be." He sat back down "Please, sit."

Hermione walked over and sat beside him, her nightdress riding up, the stone felt rough against her legs.

"This place was where Voldemort would bring anyone that he had no more use for. He liked to use muggle torture devices, it was the only thing he said they had got right. Yes, we have curses and ways of inflicting pain but he liked to use these things saying it was a different pain, a more protracted pain, so the torture would last longer." his voice was barely a whisper as he spoke.

Hermione nervously started playing with the edge of her nightdress, unsure of whether she was ready to hear more but it fascinated her at the same time. She had never thought of what Snapes life had been like before he became the potions master. She had heard bits and pieces of information but never had imagined that she would be listening to his version first hand. It struck her how difficult that this must be for him to tell her his darkest moments.

"I was all too ready to join him in here, I also took pleasure from inflicting pain on anyone I had the chance to." Snapes head lowered to his chest, as he sighed "You have to understand I was a different man back then, I had lost the woman I loved to Potter and in a way I had lost myself. I hated that Potter had the life that should have been mine. I was very bitter and angry, Voldemort must have seen how I relished in tormenting and torturing people in here and began to keep me close." He rose from his seat and began pacing in front of her.

"Over time he began to share more of his life with me, trusting me more and I have to admit I liked the feeling of power that the position gave me. It was not until he told me of his plans for the Potter boy and I realised that would put Lily in danger that I came to my senses. I am glad I was so close to him or I would never have been privy to what his intentions were." He stopped in front of Hermione, she could see he was trying to gather his emotions.

"I went to Dumbledore to beg for help, I was desperate it was my only hope to try to save her. I know I failed to protect her but in a way I saved myself in the process. It was the best decision that I ever made. Albus and I spent many nights in his quarters, he would listen to me ramble for hours. I do not think he ever spoke to anyone about me but he had a unshakable belief that I was not beyond redemption, although I still have my doubts, he always had faith in me."

Snapes voice was heavy with emotion," He was my dearest friend and fulfilling his final wish, for I to be the one to kill him, was the single hardest thing I ever had to do."

Hermione sat quietly staring at her hands trying to take in all that Snape had revealed.

"I don't understand why you have to tell me any of this." she said.

"You have to know everything, Miss Granger." Snape said " You have this image in your head of a man who risked his life on a daily basis just to help save everyone, someone brave and noble but I am not that man. I am capable of unspeakable cruelty and I need you to take me down from the pedestal I have been put upon and see the reality of the man I am."

"You do not have to explain, Professor, as you yourself said that was the man you used to be. I don't think that is who you are now." she said "I can see how much this pains you. but your actions since then have more than made up for how you behaved."

"Your compassion towards me may be misplaced, Miss Granger, who is to say I would not go back down the same route if circumstances arose"

He returned to his seat beside her and put his head in his hands, his black hair falling down covering his face. Without thinking Hermione reached out and brushed it behind his ear. She heard his sharp intake of breath and quickly removed her hand.

"The fact you can see what you became back then and you show remorse for it means you are not that man anymore. I truly believe that "

Taking her hand in his he spoke "I do not deserve your trust Miss Granger nor do I ask for it, but the fact you give it freely to me is more important than you can ever know."

He brushed his thumb over her knuckles and his dark eyes found hers "I'm afraid it is time for you to leave again."

She looked into his eyes as he began to dissolve in front of her and she was not sure if the sensation in her chest was from being pulled from the dream or if it was from being parted from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Every night for the past week Hermione had picked up the stone by the side of her bed and been disappointed as it had always been cold to her touch. She had no idea why she felt so upset, as she knew on the two previous occasions the stone had glowed. She had not really expected anything to happen but she was desperate to see her former potions master again.

Snape was constantly just beneath the surface of her thoughts and if she found her concentration lapsing, even a little, he would be there. Hermione had lost count how many times she had messed up the simplest of tasks because she could not focus, her mind wandering to him. She found herself in that same situation again tonight, sat in her favourite chair, her legs wrapped in her dressing gown, book in hand. Her thoughts had turned to how her feelings had changed so much toward Snape. When had she begun to feel so strongly about him?

She had been imagining what it would be like to be folded in his arms, to feel his lips on hers, to know what it would be like to explore his mouth with her tongue. To be able to bury her hands in his hair, feel herself being crushed to his chest and lose herself in him.

Hermione was brought back to reality by Crookshanks jumping on her lap and nudging her face. "I suppose you want feeding, don't you?" she said, as she scratched him behind the ears. Picking the cat up, she placed him on the floor and walked to the kitchen, Crookshanks trailing behind her. Quickly feeding the cat and then helping herself to a glass of milk, she decided it was time for bed.

As Hermione pushed open the door to her bedroom she saw the unmistakable green glow from the stone illuminating the room, it seemed stronger than before. Not bothering to turn on the light she crossed the room and picked up the stone, once again feeling the gentle heat on her palm. A smile flickered across her lips, taking off her dressing gown she got into bed.

Hermione was stood in the doorway of a library, a very sumptuous one at that. The dark mahogany shelves complimenting the books that lined three walls of the room. There were large leather sofas set in a U shape, pointing towards two large windows, adorned with deep green drapes hanging down either side, pooling in a excess of fabric on the floor. In between the widows stood a old desk and a battered old leather chair, that had seen better days, but for some reason fitted the room perfectly.

Standing, staring out over the fields stood Snape, once again in the familiar clothes, that she now had become accustomed to. Hermione realised that he had not noticed her arrival and took the chance to look at him, without his dark eyes questioning her. The black shirt hung from his broad shoulders, tucked into his trousers giving her the chance to admire his rather nice bottom. Who would have thought that those long billowing robes could be covering such a cute behind, Hermione thought to herself. She stifled a giggle. Alerting Snape to her presence in the room.

Turning to face her, a smile lighting across his face, he walked across the room and took her hands in his. This should feel weird she thought but it didn't it felt like the most natural thing in the world for them to be holding hands.

"It has not been too long for your return, these visits are getting more frequent." Snape said "I hope that is a sign you do not find them unpleasant, especially after the last one."

"Oh no, I have been longing to come back." Hermione replied, returning his smile. How easy it would be to reach up and place her lips on his but she knew she did not have the nerve or any idea if her advances would be welcomed.

"Do you approve, Miss Grainger?" letting go of her hands he gestured at the room, and returning to the window, he continued "I always loved the view from this window. When I remodelled I knew this room had to be my library."

Hermione started to walk around the room, her fingers trailing along the spines of the books lining the shelves. She noticed that the books here were more numerous and more varied than the ones she had received.

"These are different to the books you sent to me!" she said.

"Yes, this is my personal library, the ones I gave to you came from my quarters at Hogwarts. It may surprise you that I do have other interests apart from potions."

"So what happened to these?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They are still here, well that is to say they are at Spinners End. I left a provision to keep the house maintained, as it stood, for seventy years." Snape explained.

"Oh, that is so sad. All these wonderful books and no one to read them." she sighed.

As she neared the desk, she was surprised to see the familiar green leather book laying there, the red eyes of the serpent staring up at her. She picked it up, looking more closely at it she could tell this was actually a book and not the container that sat in her bedroom.

Snape watched her closely as she sprung the catch and opened the book. Hermione turned to the first page which contained only two words, beautifully handwritten, 'For Lily'. Hermione glanced at Snape,

"It is a collection of poems I wrote for her, she never saw it of course." he ventured "No one has ever seen it but if you wish to read it, I do not mind."

"No, I could not do that, it is private." Although the thought of finding more out about the nature of the man stood in front of her was appealing. The arrogant, snarky man she had known at school was obviously the persona that he wanted everyone to perceive but as she was finding out the reality was a very different thing.

"What if, I choose one and read it to you, would that be more acceptable?" He held out his hand and Hermione passed the book to him.

"I would like that very much, Professor." She replied.

Snapes eyes darkened as she spoke."I am not your Professor, nor do I wish to be. I think it is time you used my name, as you are an adult and no longer my student, it would be more appropriate." He said.

"Very well, Severus," she said "but you must return the favour, no more Miss Granger."

Snape crossed to the sofa, settling himself he indicated for her to sit next to him. As she sat, as he leafed through the pages finally settling on a poem, he placed his arm along the back of the sofa, she could feel his heat through the material of his shirt, across her bare shoulders.

As he began to read, she relaxed into the sofa, his voice was like liquid silk. She listened intently to every inflection and nuance, the emotion pouring from Snape surprised her. It was quite obvious to Hermione the depth of the love he had for Lily, she wondered what kind of person he would have turned out to be if Lily had loved him back.

As he read, his fingers absentmindedly began playing with a curl in Hermione's hair, she turned towards him slightly looking at his face. Snape must have felt her movement and abruptly stopped reading, taking his hand from her hair, he returned her gaze.

"I am so sorry, Hermione, I did not realise what I was doing!" He said.

"Please don't apologise, Severus, I really did not mind." She took the book from his hand, placing it beside her on the sofa "In fact I was actually enjoying it." Hermione noticed that he face coloured slightly at her comment.

"You loved Lily very much, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, with all my heart. Even after she chose Potter of all people, I think I would have been able to handle it better had it not been him. I would have accepted her decision and maybe even tolerated whom ever she chose, just not Potter" his voice barely a whisper, "After she was killed, I believed for a long time that I was incapable of ever feeling love again. I now know that my capacity to love has not completely abandoned me. In fact it has returned very much stronger now."

Hermione was holding her breath as he spoke, she wanted so much for him to be talking about her. For now, without any shadow of a doubt, she realised that her heart belonged completely to him. He eyes desperately searching his for any clue that he may return her feelings.

He drew closer to her, she could see the myriad of colours in his eyes that had always appeared dark from a distance. She thought he was going to kiss her until he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honour and consider me as a suitor for your affections, Hermione?"

As she went to reply she found herself being pulled from the dream, Snapes face dissolving in front of her.

She found herself in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom,

"Oh, yes." she said to the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione closed her front door to the familiar crack of someone apparating, she had just spent the last hour with Harry. He had called to tell her that Ginny had given birth to a girl, with a shock of ginger hair that any Weasley would be proud of. She had spent the last hour listening to every detail, the rush to get to the healers and how the baby had the most beautiful eyes. She laughed when Harry told her how Molly had taken the baby to show everyone on the ward her vivid ginger hair, she had never got over the fact that Sirius and Fred had not inherited that particular family trait.

They had not talked of anything else, apart from when Harry commented at how well Hermione was looking these days, that she had some colour in her cheeks. When he asked her if she was seeing anyone, she had blushed and told him that it was complicated. Prompting Harry to ask if he was married and if he was, that he would find him and deal with him personally.

As Hermione picked up the empty wine bottle and dirty glasses, she thought of how happy Harry had been, would she ever have the chance to have a family of her own. She laughed out loud, there was no chance of that her dream man was just that, a dream. Depositing the glasses in the sink and disposing of the wine bottle, she made her way upstairs.

Getting ready for bed in the bathroom, she knew there was no point in rushing, it had only been two nights since she had left Snape in the library. She remembered how disappointed she had been when he had not kissed her but she could still scarcely believe that he considered wanting to be more than friends.

Once again she chastised herself for even thinking of Snape as real, he existed in a world where she could never stay with him. Where every time they seemed to get close, she was ripped from him. Hermione groaned out loud, she knew that there was no possible future with Snape and was torturing herself with the thought of having a family life with him.

Hermione was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that it was not until she was halfway across her bedroom that she noticed the stone was glowing again. She was amazed that it had happened so soon after the last time but she could hardly wait to see Snape again. Bounding on to the bed, she picked up the stone and smiled, now she may get the chance to tell him the answer to his question.

She appeared to be in a forest, looking around she searched for Severus, he was leaning against a tree. She noticed the top few buttons of his shirt undone, drawing her eyes to his neck. He looked amazing, she made a mental note to go out and buy some pyjamas, as once again she became aware of how underdressed she was.

"Shall we walk?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Where are we this time?" walking toward him, reaching for his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. As she placed her hand in his, her heart quickened at his touch. They began to make their way through the forest, as they carried on through the trees she thought he was not going to answer her.

"I found this one day quite by chance, I was sent here by Voldermort to try to acquire something he needed." He explained "Having been unsuccessful in my mission I had to flee to this forest, taking refuge here. I had seen no one for days when I came across this place and for a few brief hours it brought me some respite from the hell of what I was doing."

The trees and vegetation were becoming less dense and Hermione could hear the sound of running water. The sunlight was breaking through the branches and as they proceeded she could see a clearing up ahead. Snape let go of her hand and walked on, she stopped to take in the beauty of the vista before her.

To one side of the clearing was a waterfall that dropped into a large lake. The water looked inky black and towards the centre of it stood a mixture of large rocks, the plants and grasses were startling in there vibrancy. She could clearly see why this place would have helped him escape from the darkness that had been his life.

He had stopped on a patch of grass on the bank of the lake, Hermione walked over and stood beside him. Had she dared she would have reached for his hand but the courage seemed to elude her.

"Just before I left for this mission, Albus approached me with a proposition. I was reluctant as to whether to proceed with what he had suggested." Snape said "It was here, I realised that if I managed to survive, that I wanted my life to be different. I was ready to change, to embrace this life instead of watching it pass me by." Turning his gaze to Hermione, he continued "I knew I wanted the special moments that others take for granted, I knew I wanted to share my life with someone special. I decided that I would do anything I could to try to achieve it. So I accepted what Albus was offering me."

"What did he offer you, Severus?" Hermione asked returning his gaze. She could not work out what the look was that appeared briefly in his eyes, as he stared at her intently.

"Now, is not the time for that, Hermione. What I would like to do now is go for a swim." Snape said, completely throwing her with the sudden change of subject.

Hermione was amazed as he reached behind his head and pulled off his shirt, shaking his mussed up hair from his face. She gasped at the sudden sight of his body, while not exactly toned it was obvious that he kept himself in great shape. The light spattering of dark hairs on his chest spreading down to the happy trail, to where it disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. As he bent to take his boots off, she could see the scars along his back, standing out against the paleness of his skin, he must have suffered terribly at the hands of Voldemort she thought.

"Will you join me?" He smiled at her as he straightened up and began to unbutton his trousers, bending again as he removed them his thighs rippling at the movement.

"But I have no bathing suit!" she exclaimed, mesmerised by how he was stood in front of her in just a pair of black boxer shorts, totally at ease with the situation.

"I don't mind, if you don't." He smirked, and he turned from her and ran into the water.

The water deepened, slowing him down until it was deep enough for him to launch himself forward and begin to swim. Hermione watched as he swam towards the rocks in the middle of the lake. His powerful shoulders and arms pumping rhythmically, propelling him through the water with ease. He soon reached the rocks, and pulling himself up to sit on a flat ridge, legs dangling in the water.

"Are you not going to join me then?" He smiled, as he called to her. Hermione stood on the bank, and looked at his clothes scattered around her on the grass.

There was no way she was removing her nightdress, all she wore underneath were white panties but the water did look so inviting and his enthusiasm infectious. Gathering up the loose material of her nightdress to her side, just under her breast she managed to tie it into a knot, turning it into a makeshift tank top.

She entered the water, it felt cool to her skin, she waded out until she was chest high, her hair fanning out on the surface of the water around her. She ducked under the water, tipping her head back as she emerged so her hair fell down her back, out of her eyes. As she wiped the water from her face she saw Snape dive from the rock and disappear into the dark water.

Searching the lake to see where he would surface, she felt something brush against her leg. Twisting her head back and forth she knew he had to surface soon, she could see nothing in the dark water.

Hermione jumped as she heard him break water right behind her, before she had chance to turn around he took hold of her hips and pulled her back on to his hard body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending goose bumps down her arms. She could feel exactly the effect she was having on him, as he pushed his hips closer to her body, making her melt against him.

Wrapping her arm behind her, finding his neck and fisting her hand in his hair, she pulled his head down to her neck. Snape began to place gentle kisses there, moving her head to one side, granting him greater access. His hand travelled forward as he spread his long fingers across her stomach, pulling her tighter against him. She reached around behind his back, her small hand finding his backside and giving it a squeeze through the material of his boxers. She heard his low growl as he continued kissing her neck, travelling up finding her earlobe, he began to gently nip and tease her lobe. Still holding her close to him his free hand slowly travelled up to her breast cupping it, her nipple hardened against his palm.

Turning her head as far as she could, Snape paused his relentless tormenting of her ear and neck. He looked into her eyes, she was sure that her love for him must be evident, as it felt in those few seconds he could see right to her soul.

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" He asked his voice ragged from the effort of keeping himself in control.

"I want you to kiss me, Severus, please!" She begged him, hardly recognising her own voice, she had never felt like this with any other man. All she knew was that she wanted him, she would do anything to make it happen.

"Soon." she heard him say, as she felt the familiar sensation of him being pulled from her.

She groaned when she saw the surroundings of her bedroom. How much more of this could she stand? Her body craving to feel to feel him inside her, frustrated at still being aroused from the encounter. Would they ever get the chance to be together, completely?

She buried her head in her pillow and began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke the following morning after crying herself to sleep, she had slept fitfully and she felt as though she had not slept at all. Taking a shower, the water falling on her face, she once again succumbed to tears. She felt utterly helpless, having no control over anything was not what she was used to and she really did not like the feeling at all.

She dressed quickly, running a brush through her hair, it was particularly wild today but she just could not be bothered trying. Going to her bedroom she picked up the stone and took it with her as she went downstairs.

It took two cups of very strong coffee for her to feel even half normal, the stone lay on the counter top, seeming to mock her every time she looked at it. How long before it would start to glow again, she had no idea but when it did she was going to be ready.

The day passed slowly, full of small tasks that did not take much concentration, the stone a constant companion where ever she was. Hermione would occasionally pick it up to see if it was warm or cup it in her hands, peeking through her fingers to see if it was glowing. Each time putting it down in disgust, unsure whether it was from the fact it was not glowing or from how weak she was that she kept checking it.

It was early evening, Hermione had just finished washing the dishes from the soup she had just had. Turning from the sink, the stone was glowing brightly, reflected in the stainless steel appliances around the kitchen. Grabbing it she kicked off her slippers and ran from the kitchen, taking the stairs so fast that she nearly fell in her haste. Flinging her bedroom door open, she threw herself on the bed, her heart beating fast, as she lay on top of the covers and began to turn the stone.

Hermione realised where she was straight away, from the Slytherin pennants on the wall to the pile of parchments next to his desk, she knew she was in Snapes private quarters at Hogwarts.

Snape was stood in front of a large fireplace, a fire blazing away in the grate. He did not have the chance to say a word before she ran across the room launching herself onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her feet completely off the floor. For a second he hesitated, then she felt his arms around her, holding her tightly, hugging her to him.

"Severus, please I need to be with you completely, I cannot stand this anymore it is driving me insane, I have to know what it would be like for us. I want you to make love to me" Hermione knew she was babbling but she had to say it before her courage deserted her.

Snape gently lowered her to the floor, taking her arms from around his neck, he cupped her face with his hands.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" His eyes searching hers "If we do this, nothing will ever be the same, and we can never come back to how it is now. This world will be lost forever!"

"Even if this is all I ever have with you. I need you, Severus." she said.

Still cupping her face he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, brushing her lips gently with his. Placing small kisses along her lips, Hermione let out a whimper as he tormented her. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth allowing him access. This seemed to inflame him more as he thrust his tongue in to her mouth, her passion too igniting and she began to explore his mouth. Their bodies pressed together, her hands fisting his hair, pulling his head down. Snapes hands on her buttocks pulling her to him, each one lost in the kiss.

He broke away, for a second she thought he was going to abandon her but instead he swept her up in to his arms and carried her across the room. Kicking the door open with his foot, they entered his bedroom.

He put her down and without a word his hands began to unbutton her dress, Hermione reached up to unfasten his shirt but Snape took her hands,

"No, not yet. Let me undress you, please!" he said, her arms dropping to her sides as his fingers returned to her buttons.

Hermione watched his long fingers slowly but deftly unfasten each button, then opening her dress, brushing her skin for a fraction of a second as his fingers travelled underneath the material, he pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor at her feet.

Standing in front of him, her full breasts encased in a very practical white bra, she wore plain panties, Hermione would normally have been embarrassed for anyone to see her like this but for the fact that Snapes eyes were filled with desire as he took in every detail of her exposed flesh.

He put his fingers on her neck, his thumbs stroked her jaw line as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, she moaned as he drew away from her again. His fingertips traced her collar bone with the lightest of touches, leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Laying his hands flat on her chest, she could feel them trembling next to her skin. They slowly descended down over her breasts, her nipples hardening against the fabric of her bra as she pushed her body forward, trying for more contact.

She wanted more but he travelled on, she knew he was tormenting her on purpose, not giving her what she craved straight away. Hermione liked the idea of giving him complete control of the situation, in the past she had been the one in control when she had sex, often having to tell her partner what to do. She knew that this was not the case with Snape, he knew exactly what she needed.

Reaching behind her, unfastening her bra and discarding it on the floor, she heard his sharp intake of breath as her breasts were revealed to him. He cupped them gently and brushed his thumbs over her nipples for the briefest of touches. He moved on, hooking his fingers into her panties, slowly peeling them down her legs. Bending in front of her, he placed a single kiss on her stomach.

He stood and swept her up into his arms and laid her on the bed. Her eyes following him as he walked toward the end , his erection straining against his trousers. He began to undress and she noticed with relief that he moved faster than when he undressed her. Snape stood naked at the foot of the bed, giving Hermione time to take in every detail of his body.

Climbing on the bed, he made his way up her body, he took care not to touch her as his head came level with hers, his dark hair hanging down, she reached to brush it back but in one swift move she found her arms pinned above her head. Twisting his long fingers around her wrists, he managed to hold both in one hand.

Drawing his head back. looking down on her she could see his eyes were alive with hunger, then his mouth crashed down on hers. His tongue snaking in and out, hot and demanding, her body arched to meet his but he denied her again. She moaned in frustration as his lips left hers and began to explore her neck, nibbling, licking and sucking along her pulse line.

His free hand reached for her breast cupping it, his thumb grazing across her nipple, it immediately hardened at his touch. Rolling it between his fingers, Hermione let out a gasp as delicious shivers went down her spine as he continued his assault. His mouth found the other drawing it into his mouth, she threw her head back as he gently nipped it with his teeth, circling it with his tongue.

Snape ran his hand down her side, feeling the dip of her waist, he reached between her legs feeling how wet she was, he let out a guttural sound in the back of his throat. Rubbing his fingers over her nub, she writhed under his expert touch. Pushing a long finger into her and withdrawing it fully and then entering her slowly again with now with two fingers.

He brought his head up to kiss her, she moaned into his mouth as he began working his fingers in and out. Her hips finding and matching his rhythm, she was lost in the over whelming sensations he was making her feel. As he curved his fingers inside of her, the intensity increasing. She thrust her tongue deeply in his mouth, he responded with equal vigour their tongues duelling as they both fought for more access.

Letting go of her hands, she was finally able to reach for him. Changing position so he was between her legs, he took hold of his penis rubbing up and down he stopped at her entrance, he hesitated, looking in her to her eyes.

"Severus, please." she begged. With one thrust he was inside of her, filling her, she bucked up against him, wrapping her legs around him pulling him deeper. Her fingers raking down his back, meeting him thrust for thrust as they climbed together. Crying out his name, as his hand found her nub, circling around making her gasp from the pleasure his fingers were eliciting.

He began to speed up as her walls started to tighten around him, wave after wave of exquisite pleasure wracked her body, tipping her over the edge. Hermione fingers dug into his back, her legs tightening as she as she felt herself explode around him.

Snape thrusting through her orgasm, as she bucked beneath him, until he could take no more and releasing his seed, he shuddered against her, his body relaxing, his weight pinning her to the bed.

Still joined together, their bodies hot and sticky with sweat, Hermione's fingers tracing the scars on his back. Snapes head beside hers, his lips placing tender kisses around her ear. Slowly tracing along her chin until he reached her mouth, where he placed the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. She brought her hands to his face, pulling him away from her,

"I love you, Severus, with all my heart." she whispered to him, "and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." he said, his lips once again finding hers, both of them lost in each other.

Eventually, reluctantly Snape withdrew from her and lay by her side, his head propped up on one elbow. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense him watching her.

She felt the familiar sensation in her chest and she knew she was being pulled from him. She could not bear to see his face dissolve away again, she wanted to remember the look on his face when she declared her love to him. She wanted to remember his eyes alive with love as he declared his feelings for her.

Still with her eyes shut, she lay on the bed, a gnawing emptiness eating away in her stomach. How on earth was she going to cope without him?

Her eyes flew open as she felt the stone being pressed into her hand and there laying on the bed large as life, was a very real, very naked Snape smiling back at her.

"It would appear, that it is my turn to be slightly underdressed." Snape drawled.

AUTHORS NOTE

I had been dreading writing this chapter as I have never written a sex scene before so I just want to apologise if it is a little clumsy. Hopefully as I get better with them I will come back and re-write.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione flung herself at him, pushing him on to his back, straddling him and covering his face with kisses. Snape had his hands on her thighs, the sound of his laughter was the most glorious sound she had ever heard.

"I don't understand how this is possible?" Hermione asked in between kisses.

"If you let me up for air for a second, I'll tell you." he replied, picking up the stone from where she dropped it, he held it up.

"This is a horcrux." Snape said.

Hermione could barely believe it, how could he have done it, after everything that had happened,

"You made a horcrux?" she said horrified at what she was hearing.

"No, it was not me, Albus did." he revealed.

"What, Dumbledore made it?" Hermione sat up, still astride Snape, her hands on his stomach.

"Yes, he did. He came to me shortly after he asked me to be the one to kill him. He knew I did not want to do it, he knew he was asking too much of me." Snape explained, "He told me he had found a way of repaying the debt he owed me. I refused at first but that day in the forest I realised that I would proceed with his plan."

"Wait a minute, how could Dumbledore make it for you?"

"You know, of course, to make a horcux one must kill to rip ones soul. Well, what if the person to be killed knew it was going to happen, in fact what if they accepted their death. Albus was a great wizard, he had found a way to pull the piece of my soul into this stone at the moment of his death. I may have killed Albus but I killed him through love not hate, much in the same way Lily's love protected the Potter boy, it is old magic and Albus used his love to protect me. He carried this stone with him everywhere in the last few weeks of his life and when the time came and finally the stone had the piece of my soul, it transported itself to the container you received."

"Why did you choose that book, the one for Lily?" she asked.

"It represented my heart, I will always love Lily but she is my past. You, I hope are my future. To bring me back the stone had to connect with someone who loved me, as you know there was no-one to whom I could turn." Snape said. "Once on a particularly bad day, your failure to concentrate in class angered me, that I am afraid I entered your mind to find out what was so important to you that you risked yet another detention. I was surprised to find it was me."

Hermione blushed at the thought of him inside her head, seeing her thoughts about him.

"I have to say I was shocked that you could have feelings for me but it was also a relief. As I had found that my feelings for you had changed immeasurably too. I do not know when it happened, maybe it happened so slowly that I did not notice but I knew that I loved you." Snape sighed, "I also knew that it was wrong and that nothing could ever come from it, you were my student and I had a professional duty not to act on my feelings. So I buried them deep until the day in the clearing."

As he spoke Hermione hardly moved, she had never thought that Snape may have had feelings for her back then, he had managed to hide it very well. All the snide comments and deducted points, all the detentions he had inflicted on her were to cover up his feelings, it made sense to her now why he had been harder on her than the other students.

"When I told Albus that I had chosen you, he was shocked at how I felt and tried to talk me out of using you, he said you were too young and that it may just be a schoolgirl crush but I was adamant." He continued it was as if he had to make sure Hermione understood everything. "I could not come back to a life of living without the woman I loved, I had lived that life for too many years to endure it again."

"What about the tear? How could you have known that would happen? That I would be there when you died?" she fired questions at him.

"I didn't know you would be there, although it did not surprise me, you three had a habit of being in the wrong place. The tear was never in the plan, Hermione it was an accident. As it turned out for me, a very fortunate accident but an accident all the same." Snape smiled at her as he continued to explain. "When I first found myself in your mind, I could not work out what had happened, it took months of me watching your dreams to work out why I was there, eventually I saw what you had done for me as I lay dying and I realised that I could use the situation to my advantage. I just had to wait until you found the stone."

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Hermione said wryly.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime." Snape chuckled.

"The stone on its own would have penetrated your dreams to make you realise you feelings for me but it would have taken months, maybe even years for the connection to be strong enough for you to bring me back with you." he explained "So I was able to join you, to show you the real me, the me with flaws and ego but also the man who could love you liked you deserve to be loved."

Hermione took the stone from him looking at it, it was such a simple thing that had brought the man she loved to her.

"Hermione, may I borrow your wand for a second please?" He asked "As I find myself temporarily without mine."

She leant forward, reaching for her wand from the bedside table. As she did so she was reminded that Snape was still naked, as she felt his stirring member between her legs.

Taking her wand, Snape pointed it at the stone, a soft golden light surrounded the stone as it floated from her hand. She watched as the stone began to change shape into a heart, snaking from the top a fine gold chain. Moving towards her the chain disappearing under her hair, she felt it join at the nape of her neck, the stone nestling on her chest.

"Severus, it is beautiful." she exclaimed, lifting the pendant to look at it.

"As are you, my love." he replied his eyes shining, he sat up and put his arms around her.

"I love you, Severus" she said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
